cartoonlifefandomcom-20200215-history
A Nightmare on Street
'A Nightmare on Street '''is the first Nightmare on Elm's Street/All-Stars Deluxe story crossover. Plots In the tunnel, I quickly run alive. But I was scared of goat walked. The goat struggled and went away by me. Freddy Kruger, the man who putting by the gloves. Then he walked and pitched the wallpaper by the sharp-like machine picking. I run through the boiler room and see the hand inside-out of wallpaper. Freddy will chase him. At the few second, I hide it in front of fire. I screamed while Freddy and the goat walked right. Meanwhile, Freddy startle to grab my shoulders and terrified it. I screamed again. I started to wake up since I had a bad dream. The traffic light opened the bedroom door. “What’s happen?” he asked. “I had a bad dream about Freddy” said Nathan. I looked the time. My time was shown is, 3.54AM. In GNI Computer, King Dedede spends Freddy in the computer. He went to the website, ''Freddy’s Revenge: Stay inside the Dream. Escargoon watched. King Dedede will watch the video of Scary Car. The car drives down a hill. The man-like Freddy Kruger appears as the side of car. King Dedede and Escargoon screamed and run outside, nearly trip off by the stairs. In the shopping centre, I walked up to Jonathan. “Hello, Nathan” said Jonathan. “Hi” said Nathan, “I had a bad dream about Freddy Kruger”. “Freddy?” said Jonathan in a worried voice? We go up and then go to Dick Smith Electronics. In one night, I went to the bed at 6.30PM. “Goodnight, Nathan” said the traffic light. I went to sleep. In another dream, Nathan had a party with Shannon, Blade, Babe, Fred (Scooby-Doo), Winston and Falco. After I blew the candle, “Your 11, Nathan” said Shannon. Cause of Freddy appears behind me. I saw Freddy. “I hate your birthday” said Freddy. “No” shouted Nathan, run to Freddy and hit it-like hugs. Nathan was worried and struggled by the pillow, instead of him in dream. I looked the clock. It’s 8.09PM. The traffic light goes to sleep. I looked at the cupboard. Freddy Kruger woke up in real life. I screamed and screamed, before running away by Freddy. I went out of house. The moon is dark black. Nathan runs to Jonathan’s house. In Jonathan’s bedroom, I opened it slowly. I walked slowly to Jonathan. Jonathan woke up eventually. But James is still asleep and having a good dream. “What, Nathan?” shouted Jonathan? James was disappeared of Jonathan was heard. “Where’s James?” said Jonathan? I looked out of window and sees Freddy Kruger was sitting in front of door. Jonathan and I went to the kitchen. Freddy appear as opening the kitchen cupboard. Jonathan and I screamed. “I get you” said Freddy, chasing both of them. Jonathan and I went to the elevator quickly after door. The lift went down. “How’s about that?” said Jonathan. “Freddy is sight out of my dream after a dream is Nathan’s birthday party NIGHTMARE!” cried Nathan. “Don’t worry about Fred” said Jonathan. The elevator is opened again. It’s the carpark. Jonathan and I walked past the cars and finally stopped in the last one car. Freddy Kruger woke up by the car. “No!” screamed Jonathan and I. We run away by Freddy and outside of the apartment building. We run through my house and finally, go to King Dedede’s house. In King Dedede’s house, Jonathan and I saw Freddy make an appearance by the wall. “Run” cried Nathan. Jonathan and I went back to my house and then enter into my bedroom. In my bedroom, the traffic light is sleeping. Jonathan and I looked at my mirror. Are you safe? “Freddy went out of my dream again, sorry!” said Nathan, rubbing my face. Freddy hopped out of my mirror. Jonathan and I screamed. Jonathan went away by the bedroom. But I ran to the start left-side of bed. The bookshelf is right-next-to me. Freddy hurry put a sharp. Then I was let him alone. Freddy is can’t hurt me. I jumped into the bedroom-like BOING! Freddy then jumped into the bedroom, too. He able to scratched the pillow. I am behind of pillow. In 15 seconds, the traffic light woke up unfortunately. Freddy disappeared already. But the room is back on now. “I felt sorry for the traffic light put it into my bedroom and made a terrible man hopped out of my dream is Freddy Kruger” said Nathan announcing. “I had sleepwalking from my bedroom to Nathan’s bedroom” said the traffic light. In Dedede Park, Jonathan, Shannon, Jeremy and Nathan walked around the park. “I had a bad life last night” asked Nathan to Shannon. “Yes, who is it?” said Shannon. “Freddy Kruger” said Nathan. “Hey, everyone” shouted Escargoon. “Hi” said ever’ one. Jeremy swallowed. “I had a bad person in last night, at the same as a dream, is Freddy Kruger” asked Nathan sarcastically. “Freddy” said Escargoon. “What is your name of your snail?” asked Jeremy. “I’m Escargoon” called Escargoon himself, “And I’m an assistant of King Dedede”. “I hate King Dedede” said Jeremy. “What?” said Escargoon? He went away by them. “How come Jeremy hates King Dedede?” said Nathan? “Because of the body parts of them” thought Jeremy. “I’m going now” said Shannon and Jonathan. “Bye” said Jeremy. “See you later at night for them” said Nathan sedulously. At 2 more nights til Freddy is out, I went to sleep during the thunderstorm. I turn the night lights off. Nathan is having a real horse. I will get onto the horse and ride it at my house. I hopped out. But the horse went away and disappears. In 26 seconds, Freddy cut out of the plant. “No, Freddy!” shouted Nathan, giving a hug to Freddy. Just joking, don’t hug! I struggled with Freddy and think it to go away. I struggled the pillow and woke up. “It’s only two more nightmares”, I said. I looked at it. Then Freddy woke up again. “I hate you, Freddy” shouted Nathan. It is dawn. Freddy made it disappear. At 1 more night til Freddy is out, I went to sleep. I turn the night lights off. Nathan saw Freddy, without the hat hopped out of sea. I run past the towns, fountain and finally, sit into the branch of water. Then Freddy pushed me into the water. I woke up. Freddy woke up again. I screamed and hopped out of the door, through the rooms and out of my house. “Nathan” shouted Shannon. “Freddy’s coming!” cried Nathan. Freddy cut out of plants. “I’ll chase them” he shouted. Shannon and I screamed and run away. We run through the bridge and finally, go to GNI Computer. In the GNI Computer, we saw King Dedede and Escargoon were sleeping. “The revenge” whispered Shannon. She and Nathan walked to the windows. Only I looked at the wall. Freddy crawled out of the ground and stand up, “Freddy”. “No!” screamed Nathan. Shannon and I run away by Freddy, and to the computer. I stand up and held Freddy’s hand out. But I think Freddy to hurt us. It’s nearly dawn. Shannon checked its time. It’s quarter past 6! “6.15AM” cried Shannon. She and I went to the pay desk, behind it. Freddy woke up actually. Shannon and I screamed. I put the pay machine into Freddy’s head. “Ouch!” shouted Freddy. We heard the siren. Freddy will chase them into the windows. But it’s the ambulance, fire brigade and police car. Shannon and I screamed and stand back. Freddy took a look on the windows. I jumped up into space. I will transform into Nightmare Nathan. I jumped off the space. “Nightmare Nathan” whispered Meta-Knight. The policemen, ambulances and fire fighters are watching it. My hand is transformed into Freddy’s hand, or Jason’s hand. “No, Nathan!” cried Freddy. King Dedede is snoring. I run and grabbed Freddy. Then I dragged him into the window and defeated by the Sun. “Hooray!” shouted everybody, except for King Dedede and Escargoon. The fire fighters sprayed the machine. King Dedede and Escargoon woke up eventually. “Everyone” shouted King Dedede. In 48 minutes later, Shannon and I asked King Dedede a question about Freddy. “Freddy Kruger is still here” said Nathan. “No” said King Dedede, “Goodbye”. “Bye” said Shannon and Nathan. We walked downstairs and jumped into the car. It’s Mrs Frost in the car! “Hello, Shannon and Nathan” she said. “Good” said Shannon and I. Mrs Frost are driving away my house. Charlie Brown is skipping by Meta-Knight and Lucy. King Dedede is waving it. After a few second, Freddy grabbed him and then gone for life. Above the screen, James Bond picks the logo up. It’s 007 logo! The Jolly Roger flag appear in front of 007 codes. Trivia *Freddy Kruger appeared in 3 nights with me. *At the end, the 007 logo appeared after James Bond put it and before was shown at Jolly Roger flag. *The goat, horse, Charlie Brown, Lucy Brown and Meta-Knight had a cameo appearance. Category:Oscar-winning award story Category:Horror